Irene Levianna
Irene Levianna is a female student that studied in Daybrooke International School . She was also a member of the Delta Division . Appearance Personality Irene was stubborn when especially when she's right over something and also completely antisocial and barely smiles when needed . However , she was quite determined and strong-willed but can be very sensitive and scared sometimes . History Born in broken family and being the oldest child in the family, having a younger brother with 2 years difference. Because both of her parents are busy with their job, she became really close with her brother and make her really responsible over him. Later at the age 9, her younger brother got sick and opnamed, making their parents fight and blame each other because they can't take care of their children. After her younger brother was cured their parents divorced. She lived with her dad while her younger brother lived with her mom. After the divorce of her parents, she got interested in martial arts and tried to learn them by herself. In the middle of the lessons, she got into an accident and injured her own hand. Her dad scolded her then forced her to stop learning martial arts. After 2 months, she started learning martial arts again without telling her dad. Since she can only learn martial arts in school, she was thought as a weirdo by the girls and became more close with boys instead. After a while, she joined the tournament for elementary students and made her dad proud enough, letting her to finally learn more. At the age 13, some robbers entered their house. Her dad tried to fight, but unfortunately he was shot, making him fell into a coma and left her behind with a shock. 1 week after the incident, knowing that no one can take care of her, her mom took her. The fact that her mom has already remarried made her feel awkward. After a while, she got really close to her foster dad and he taught her how to use darts and in return, she taught him about martial arts. 1 year after that, her dad finally woke up from the coma. At first, her brother and her mom won't let her to go back to him but she really wanted to back living with him again. Her mom & brother let her to back to live with him again since he was the one who's taking care of her all this time. Before she's back living with her real dad, her foster dad gave her some darts and the board as well so she can practicing throwing darts more even though he's not there to teach her. Not long after living back with her dad, she received an invitation letter from Daybrooke International School. She kept it as a secret from her dad cause she still wanted to live with him. Soon, her dad found the letter and told her to accept the invitation. She disagreed with the reason of her dad not being fully cured yet. He said it's good for her experiences and she could gain more friends there so she finally accepted the invitation. Relationship Seena Shihiro Seena was a close friend of Irene and she always there to help her out of the trouble . Zaine A. White Zaine was a best friend of both Irene and Seena . Claude Evans When Claude first met Irene , he seems to have a crush on her . However , she did not how to confess her feelings towards him ... Gallery d_o_n___fight_by_haru_run-d5v2uzz.png|Z.S.I Gang don___camping_event__irene__seena__zaine_by_kurumaru-d5v8o4a.png|Irene , Zaine and Seena in Camp Event Facts *-Overprotective over her younger brother *-She's actually really scared of dark and ghost *-She's like sweets, very much *-Quite picky on food *-Actually weak over cute things and have a girly personality but trying to hide it cause it doesn't suits her *-Have a phobia over cockroach, probably because of the movie she watch when she's still a kid *-Love pink, red, and black stuffs *-Actually wear glasses, but only wear it in class *-Use safe-pants behind her skirt to avoid perverts *-She loves singing a lot *-She loves black rabbits/bunnies *-She's this kind of "Overly Attached Girlfriend" (beware guys, she is really jealousy) *-Her hairpins are gift from her dad Category:Characters Category:Student Category:Female Category:Delta division